Troublesome
by Chibi Isis-Chan
Summary: tioW1


Ärger in de anderen Welt Part 1  
  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu und Bakura sind unterwegs in die Stadt. Es ist wieder Wochenende. Zeit, eine ruhige Kugel zu schieben.  
  
Denken sie jedenfalls.  
  
Auf dem Wege läuft ein Mädchen in Bakura. Sie trägt eine schwarze Bluse, einen schwarzen Rock und schwarze Stiefel. Ausserdem hat sie rückenlanges, violettes Haar. Sie blickt zu Bakura auf.  
  
??? :Tut mir leid, ich... (dann verengt sie kurz die Augen und ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf)... ahahaha... ich habe euch vor Ihnen gefunden... so ein Glück!  
  
Honda: W... was?  
  
???: Ich suche euch fünf schon überall! Ich bin Su!  
  
Jonouchi : Du möchtest sicher ein Autogramm von mir und Yugi.  
  
Bakura:Ich glaube nicht,dass sie wegen eines Autogramm's hier ist,Jonouchi.  
  
Su:( (Sie mustert Bakura genäuer Du bist wiiiirklich süss... schade, das wir nicht mehr Zeit haben... wir sollten gehen.  
  
Yugi: Gehen? Wohin?  
  
Su: Ihr müsst uns helfen. (hängt sich einfach bei Bakura ein) Biiitteeee...  
  
Jonouchi:Hmmm....,um was geht es genau,Su?Wir bräuchten schon ein wenig Mehr Informatonen.  
  
Bakura:Su könnte uns doch unterwegs alles erzählen.  
  
Anzu:Das ist eine gute Idee.Wir sollten sovort aufbrechen.  
  
Jonouchi:Ich weiss nicht.... .  
  
Su: (Zu Jonouchi) Ich fresse euch schon nicht auf!  
  
Honda: Bakura schon...  
  
Su: Ich habe mich nur sooo sehr darauf gefreut, Ihn kennen zu lernen. Lizeth hat uns ja ein Bild von euch allen gezeigt... wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen. (Sie zieht Bakura mit sich)  
  
Jonouchi:Und wer ist Lizeth?  
  
Anzu:(Blickt Jonouchi streng an) Unsere Hilfe wir hier verlangt. Mit Lammentieren kommen wir nicht weiter.(Dann läuft sie Su und Bakura nach)  
  
Jonouchi:Heee...,wartet auf mich.  
  
So laufen sie zusammen die Strasse runter.  
  
Su: Also, ich komme von einer Parallel-Welt. Diese Parallel-Welt wird mehr und mehr von Schatten übernommen...  
  
Honda: Parallel-Welt? ... Noa?  
  
Su: Nein, nein... keine virtuelle Welt.  
  
Jonouchi:Wen es eine Parallel-Welt ist,müsste es unserer Welt zimmlich gleichen.  
  
Bakura: Nicht unbedingt. Die Theorie von Parallel-Welten wird von bekannten  
  
Wissenschaftler vertreten. Nun, diese Wissenschaftler sind der Meinung, dass die Welten sich Unterscheiden, weil gewisse Ereignisse nicht stadtgefunden haben oder anders abgelaufen sind.  
  
Anzu: Erzähl uns doch etwas über deine Welt. Was ist das für ein Schatten, der euch bedroht?  
  
Jonouchi: (Nickt) Wir sollten auf das was uns erwartet, vorbereitet sein.  
  
Su: Also, das ist so... unsere Welt ist nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, wie eure hier. In grösseren Städten gibt es sehr wohl Technik, aber nur in kleinen... verschwindend kleinen Mengen.  
  
Honda: Nicht zivilisiert, was? Ich kenne da einen, der würde sich dort überhaupt nicht wohl fühlen...  
  
Su: Seto Kaiba, Leiter der Kaiba Corp. Und Nachfahre eines altägyptischen Priesters. Du meinst Ihn, nicht?  
  
Yugi: (überrascht) Du kennst Ihn?  
  
Su: Von Lizeth. Er ist der Anführer der Wiederstands-Gruppe im Momonga- Forest.  
  
Jonouchi: Könnte es sein, dass Seto uns begleiten wird?  
  
Anzu: Wenn ihr über Seto informiert seid vermute ich, dass ihr auch über die anderen Freunde von uns bescheid wisst. Stimmt meine Vermutung, Su?  
  
Su: Ja, das ist korrekt. Ihr werdet alle sehen. (Blickt zu Bakura) ... auch den Grabräuber.  
  
Jonouchi: (Entsetzt) WAAAS? Das meinst du hoffentlich nicht ernst.  
  
Bakura: (Verwirrt) Aber, ich dachte... .  
  
Atemu: (Zu Yugi) Etwas sagt mir, dass wir auch auf das böse Ego von Malik treffen werden. (Sein Geist blickt Ernst drein.)  
  
Yugi: Denkst du? ... dann werden wir es nicht leicht haben...  
  
Honda: Aber Su... wir haben den Grabräuber doch besiegt... ich meine, wir sahen doch, wie der Körper des Diebes zu Sand verfiel... und Yami Bakura hat das Duell gegen Atemu Verloren!  
  
Su: .. und dabei wollt Ihr es belassen? Honda: Was?  
  
Su: ... er starb, ohne die Wahrheit zu erfahren... das macht mich traurig. Ich möchte, das er die Wahrheit erfährt. Zork Necrophidius soll Dorobo's Gedächtnis wieder herstellen.  
  
Honda: Ob das wirklich etwas ändert? Er ist doch durch und durch verrückt geworden... er wird Bakura nur wieder Schaden zufügen!  
  
Su: Er hat Bakura nie geschadet...  
  
Honda: Ach ja? Das Bakura seinetwegen kaum Freunde hatte, gilt wohl für dich wohl nicht als Schaden, was?  
  
Su: Er hat Bakura auch schon gerettet. Als er mit Atemu auf Kaiba's Flugschiff duellierte, hätte er doch gleich in das Milleniumspuzzle verschwinden können... er zog es aber vor, Bakura zu schützen!  
  
Honda: Das hat er doch nur aus gemeinnützigen Gründen getan!  
  
Bakura: Nein, Honda ,Su hat recht. Mein Schicksal hätte ihm egal sein können, aber das war es nicht.  
  
Anzu: Ich bin der Meinung das wir ihm eine Chance geben sollten.  
  
Jonouchi: Was ist mit dem bösen Ego vom Malik? Er verkörpert wahrhaftig das Böse.  
  
Su: Er soll nicht uns mögen, er ist schliesslich Malik's böses Ego. Er wartet aber immer noch auf seine Rache an Atemu, statt zusammen mit dem guten Teil Eins zu werden.  
  
Honda: Davon hab ich am Ende des Battle-City Turniers aber gar nichts gemerkt...  
  
Su: Es wird nicht einfach werden, aber wenn Yami seine Bestimmung.. seine Aufgabe endlich erkennt, wird Malik endlich Malik sein... solange das nicht der Fall ist, wird es nur Hikari und Yami geben.  
  
Honda: ... oh je... das ist, als würde der Alptraum von vorne beginnen.  
  
Anzu: (Bestimmt) Nun, dann haben wir eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Nicht wahr, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: (Nickt mit ernster Miene) Ja, ganz sicher. Das werden wir.  
  
Su: (Zeigt zu einer Seitenstrasse) Da müssen wir rein.  
  
Honda: Du hast uns noch nichts über die Schatten erzählt, die eure Welt bedrohen, Su.  
  
Su: Lizeth wird euch alles erzählen.  
  
Jonouchi: Ich vermute ,dass dieser Lizeth die Anderen eingesammelt hat. Könnte es sein, dass wir ihm schon hier treffen, oder erst in deiner Welt?  
  
Su: Er wartet sicher schon in der anderen Welt... und wir sind zu viert. Lizeth, Jikangire, Suzu und Ich. Lizeth ist zwar toll... aber er kann ja nicht überall sein.  
  
Jonouchi: Dan besteht eure Wiederstandsgruppe nur aus euch vieren?(staun)  
  
Su: Ja... leider.  
  
Jonouchi: Nun, es sind mindestens schon vier. Ich bin sich er, dass wir noch andere Verbündete finden werden. So, und wie kommen wir in die andere Welt? Vielleicht mit "Beam me up ,Scotty?"  
  
Su: Was? Nein, nein... folgt mir.  
  
So gehen sie zur Seitengasse, wo sie vor einer Sackgasse stehen bleiben. Honda: Aha? Schauen wir uns Mauern an?  
  
Su: *kicher* Aber nein... wartet kurz...  
  
Sie lässt ein Portal in der Mauer erscheinen.  
  
Yugi: Wow... ich bin mir sicher, dass das ein sehr aufregendes Wochenende wird...  
  
Su: Das versichere ich euch. ...hat einer von euch eine Idee, wie wir Dorobo Bakura nennen sollen?  
  
Honda: ... ähm... wird er die Gestalt aus dem alten Ägypten haben?  
  
Su: Nein. Zerstörte Körper lassen sich auch in der anderen Welt nicht wiederherstellen... kopieren durch Magie ist einfacher. (Sie blickt kurz zu Bakura)... Ich werde das noch tun, während wir durch das Portal gehen.  
  
Honda: Und wie sollen wir den Psycho ruhig stellen?  
  
Su: Das lasse ich mal eure Sorge sein.  
  
Honda: Na danke!  
  
Anzu: (Bestimmt) Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Wen er sieht was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet, wird auch er sich ändern, da bin ich mir sicher.  
  
Bakura: Was den Namen von Yami angeht, sollten wir ihn am besten selber fragen.  
  
Su: Gut... dann geht durch das Portal. Ich folge gleich nach.  
  
Honda: Na dann wollen wir mal...  
  
So durchschreiten sie alle das Portal. Es ist eine ziemlich holperige Reise. Am anderen Ende angelangt, befinden sie sich plötzlich in einer Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes. Einige Zelte stehen dort. In der Mitte der Zelte brennt ein Lagerfeuer. Nicht fern ist das plätschern eines Baches zu hören.  
  
Honda: Richtig heimelig hier... Yami Bakura: (Steht nun mit grimmiger Miene neben Ihnen) "Heimelig"? Mir wird schlecht... hier ist es kitschiger als in diesen schwachsinnigen Märchenbüchern...  
  
Honda: Ja, wir freuen uns auch, dich wieder zu sehen...  
  
Jonouchi Wie währe es mit einem "Hallo"?  
  
Malik: (Läuft auf sie lächelnd zu.) Wie geht es euch Freunde?  
  
Schah Dee:(Verbeugt sich vor Atemu) Eine grosse Verantwortung erwartet uns, mein Pharao.  
  
Atemu: Wen wir alle zusammenhalten und am gleichen Strick ziehen, werden wir es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher.( Blickt entschlossen drein.)  
  
Jonouchi: Dein Wort im Gottes Ohr.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Blickt kurz zu Bakura. Dann nocheinmal, jetzt aber regelrecht entgeistert) WAS??  
  
Honda: Was "WAS"? (Dann blickt er auch zu Bakura. Dieser trägt den Milleniumsring)... na toll...  
  
Yami Bakura: Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! (Er will Bakura den Milleniumsring entreissen, aber ein nicht gerade zimperlicher Besitz-Zauber hindert Ihn daran) ... WELCHER HUND HAT DEN ZAUBER DA DRAUF GELEGT???  
  
Yami Malik: (Er lehnt an einem Baum und beobachtet die Szene amüsiert)  
  
Jonouchi: Begrüsst man so alte Bekannte?  
  
Suzu: ( Sie Trägt eine lederne Wams und hat rotes rückenlanges Haar, ihre Augen sind grün. Sie trägt über ihren Schultern einen seltsamen Bogen, auf dem komische Zeichen zu erkennen sind) Es wahr nicht einfach "Ihn" zu überzeugen, mitzukommen.  
  
Su: DAS glaube ich dir gerne... ich hatte das Glück, dass Dorobo Bakura schlief und somit in dem Moment keine Einsprache erheben konnte....  
  
Yami Bakura: (Blickt gereizt zu Yami Malik rüber) Nicht DU schon wieder!  
  
Yami Malik: Halt die Klappe und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!  
  
Honda: Da haben sich zwei gefunden...  
  
Yugi: Das fängt ja schon gut an...  
  
Su: Lizeth ist noch nicht hier... logisch, er hat ja auch am meisten zu tun. Er wird sicher auch gleich kommen. Essen wir eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
Honda: Und die beiden Psychopathen?  
  
Suzu: Nun, sie müssen lernen sich miteinander zu arrangieren.  
  
Jonouchi: (seufzt) Das kann ja heiter werden.  
  
Honda: Du sagst es...  
  
Da erscheint zwischen den Bäumen ein Warptor. Erst fallen Ryusaki und Haga der Nase nach heraus, dann folgen Mako, Mai und Otogi nach.  
  
Su: ...Lizeth... DAS sieht Ihm ähnlich...  
  
Honda: Wieso? Macht er das immer so?  
  
Da folgt auch Lizeth nach. Er trägt einen kaputten Hut aus grünem Stoff, ein kurzes grünes, ärmelloses Hemd und Hosen aus gräulichem Stoff. Er hat schulterlanges hellbraunes Haar und bernsteinfarbene Augen.  
  
Lizeth: Was ist jetzt schon wieder nicht gut? Ich war ja auch nicht untätig!  
  
Su: Davon hatten wir es...  
  
Jonouchi: (mustert Lizeth von Oben bis Unten) Du bist also der Anführer dieser "Wiederstandsgruppe".  
  
Ryusaki; (Rappelt sich auf) Wen das nicht die Stimme des Versagers Jonouchi ist.  
  
Lizeth: Hebt euch DAS für eure Rückkehr auf. Wir warten noch auf den Rest, dann besorgen wir uns etwas zu essen.  
  
Su: Ich dachte, wir hätten noch Vorräte?  
  
Lizeth: Vorräte sind keine Vorräte, wenn man sie noch am selben Tag braucht.(Dann blickt er zu Yami Malik und Dorobo Bakura rüber) ... ihr habt wohl was an den Ohren! Ich sagte, ihr sollt euch das für eure Heimkehr aufheben!  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Wollte sich gerade auf Yami Malik stürzen) Misch dich hier nicht ein, Vogelscheuche! 


End file.
